icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Creddie4444/Future Episode: iMove To The Future (made up movie)
This is made up (again, and not a Seddie/Creddie episode). Plot: After hearing a museum is opening, the iCarly gang, with Giby, Guppy, and Spencer, go there to see it. Carly plans to film iCarly in the museum. After Spencer accidentally hit the "future" button, they go to the next ten years, seeing their future selves. They film iCarly, and the iCarly crew show their fans what the iCarly gang do to iCarly, and what happens to their lives. First, they show Carly's future. She is in a famous and called "Lollipop". Then, they show Sam's future. Sam is an Olympic champion in swimming, and has won eight silver medals and two gold metals. Freddie's future is shown next. He is the owner of a computer business "Cukey". Spencer's future is shown, seeing him, as an old man who spends his life sleeping until he is dead (everytime Sam talks about it, Freddie and Carly say this at the same time: "Poor Spencer). Gibby's future is shown. He is a judge in a popular TV show, Judge Gibby, and Guppy is a lawyer. iCarly in the future is shown, still like before, but is hosted by Carly's daughter, Cara, Sam's daughter, Madison (Madie for short), and Freddie's son, Barry. But, they are stuck in the future. Freddie's computer breaks, and says that it was their only hope for getting out. They need to find the code to go back to the present world, but they learn that Griffin knows the password (Yup, Griffin is back!). The password was the most dumbest word ever (more like a letter) 'a'. They are out from the future. Ten years pass, and the future becomes true. Guest star: The Dude who plays Griffin Favorite quotes: Freddie: MAN! My computer broke! Sam: So what, Fred? Freddie: It was our only hope for getting out of this annoying future! Creddie hints; Freddie hugs Carly when his computer broke. As Freddie hugs Carly, Carly warmly hugged back. This may be a sign that Creddie could happen Carly and Freddie hugs three times. At the end credits, Carly and Freddie happily agrees to sing the chorus of "Freak the Freak Out" by Victoria Justice. Seddie hints: Sam calls Freddie "Fred" numerous times in the movie, while Freddie calls Sam "Blondie". They argue more than three times during the movie. Sam plots revenge on Freddie because Freddie told her that he loves Sam (as seen in iCome Back For Christmas) At the end credits, Sam wishes good luck to Freddie before he sings "Freak the Freak Out" by Victoria Justice with Carly. Creddie quote: Freddie: It was the only hope of getting out of this annoying future! Carly: (laughs) You're funny and cute when you're freaking out! Freddie: (hugs Carly) I need a hug! Carly: (hugs Freddie back) There you go! Seddie quote: Sam: Hey Fred, give me your soda. Freddie: No! Sam: Or....ELSE! Freddie: Or else what?!?! Sam: (grabs Freddie's leg) That. Freddie: (hands Sam his soda) Here. This is made up. Hope you like it! Category:Blog posts